


【战山为王】暴君  C3

by 001130lm



Category: underage - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 战山为王 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/001130lm/pseuds/001130lm
Summary: 强A王授将军攻 x A变O上校受强取豪夺
Relationships: 战山为王 - Relationship
Kudos: 43





	【战山为王】暴君  C3

**Author's Note:**

> 强A王授将军攻 x A变O上校受
> 
> 强取豪夺

发情期结束，肖战终于不再锁着王一博。处理完舰队堆积的公务，王一博累得要灵魂出窍，委屈与劳累让他想要发泄，一个人偷偷跑出去泡了酒吧。

酒已经灌了一整瓶，王一博终于鼓起勇气打给林凌，可讲了没一分钟就挂了电话。

又叫了两瓶酒，王一博一个人趴在吧台上喝着，对身边的危险丝毫没有察觉。

刚出发情期的OMEGA那若有若无的甜蜜味道已经吸引了一圈ALPHA潜伏在周围虎视眈眈。

突然，一个高大的身影走向了王一博，男人手里利落地转着一把精巧的蝴蝶刀，走到王一博身边时 “咔哒” 一声合了起来。

男人靠近一看，半醉的人居然埋头低低抽泣着。

“怎么了？”

“......唔..”

王一博抬脸看了看来人，有些眼熟，便下意识地当成了熟人，半醉的人委屈得不行，就将难过的事哭诉了出来。

“我....我纠结了好久才敢...才敢给林凌打电话....可是他说从没喜欢过我....”

“嗯。” 男人倾听着，倒了一杯王一博的酒喝起来。

“他....他说咬腺体暂时标记是不想看我因为发情热难受，只是...只是朋友间的帮忙。”

“嗯。” 男人这次的应答里似乎多了一丝开心。

“他竟然还说我们以后....连朋友都不是了。”

“为什么呢？” 男人装作关心的样子又靠近了一些。

“他说我....说我贱，这么迫不及待地爬将军的床...”

说完，王一博哭得有些发抖了。

一直听王一博哭诉的男人其实就是肖战。寻到酒吧时，肖战已经在忍了，看着因为别人哭得不成样子的王一博，他的火几乎要忍不住。

“身为一个军人，你好意思在外面哭成这种样子？”

“军人？我哪里还像个军人？你知道肖战吧，肖大将军....我简直就像那个混蛋的狗一样。有我这样的军人...真是帝国的耻辱。” 王一博自暴自弃地说。

肖战还没有在公共场所做爱的癖好，拎起醉醺醺的王一博飞驰回了家。

王一博是真的哭累了，睡了一路，直到被人按进灌满水的洗手池才被呛得醒过来。

“咳咳咳....肖战...不是....他在总部...没空找我...你跟他长得好像啊....真讨厌！”

听王一博断断续续说完，肖战毫不犹豫地又把人按进了洗手池，直到他快窒息才松手，然后把人拽住紧紧盯着。

“好好看清楚我到底是谁！”

暴怒的ALPHA猛地释放出强大的信息素，王一博瞬间睁大了眼。

“肖战！”

喊完后，王一博终于意识到大事不好，双手努力掰着肖战抓着他领子的手。

“把信息素收一收啊....松手...” 王一博的呼吸开始变乱。

“是不是只要林凌那家伙允你一句喜欢，你就立刻回去投怀送抱？” 肖战的手不松反紧。

“与你无关....呃唔...” 王一博有点喘不过气。

“好。” 男人不屑地笑着，松开了王一博。

跌在地板上磕疼了膝盖，刚缓过气，王一博立刻想起了上次肖战是怎样拿林凌的命来威胁他。

“肖战，你不可以滥用职权！” 王一博急忙扯住男人的衣角。

“既然不想承认我们的关系，那么我暂时也和不想听到王上校直呼我的名字。” 肖战甩开了王一博的手。

“对不起，长官...” 王一博开始服软。

“错了？”

“错了。”

“犯错就要受罚是吗？”

“....是”

“跪在那里自慰给我看，直到我说停为止。”

肖战还是笑着，唇下的痣显得那张英俊的脸满是张扬与妖惑。

王一博呆在原地没有动作。

肖战不慌不忙拿出了在酒吧时玩的蝴蝶刀，隔着裤子抵在王一博的性器上，满不在乎地说道：“怎么？王上校硬不起来？那不如切了吧，反正没用的东西留着也是占地方。”

“你太过分了肖战！” 王一博气红了脸。

“生气也很好看呢，不过我刚说过的话你现在就忘了？”

“.....长官，我做不到。”

“不做当然也可以。” 

语毕，肖战拨通一个电话，当林凌的名字从他嘴里冒出来，王一博还是选择了照做。

“啊....哼嗯～” 美妙的呻吟断断续续。

“王上校真厉害，一个人跪在冰冷的浴室地板上也能玩得这么开心。”

“唔嗯....不要说...啊啊！”

不知道为什么，被肖战盯着做这样的事似乎更兴奋了，王一博没一会儿就射了出来，无力地用手撑着地板，按到了刚才自己射落的精液。

“可以了吗....”

“当然不。”

被扔在床上的OMEGA因为ALPHA肆无忌惮地信息素已经不再反抗，只在淫荡的叫床声里夹杂了几句没有意义的拒绝。

“说爱我。”

“唔唔....哈啊...慢...慢点”

“说！”

“啊啊不....太深...我爱你....”

————————tbc


End file.
